Fatal Attraction
by MacabreMonster
Summary: Regina Mills was always an outcast as a child with only one friend, Emma Swan. Suddenly however Regina's family moved after the gothic child nearly died in a car accident. When senior year came a long and the new girl started Emma had found her childhood friend. When Regina showed herself there was a shift in her spooky being. Could it be fatal to Emma or even herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another try at a fanfic. Hopefully this one goes right for once. This was inspired by my favorite and cheesy halloween like shows; The Munsters and The Addams Family. I hope that my inspiration can show through and pay off. Notice this chapter they are in younger grades but that only last for about two chapters. This will jump to the main story by mid chapter 3. I just hope you all enjoy. **

**_Review?_**** Pwease? **

**~MacabreMonster**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The New Girl<strong>

Emma was just a young blonde fifth grader who was very outgoing. There were rumors going around about a new girl coming to school. Everyone seemed to be buzzed about how pretty or maybe how ugly she would look. None of them cared about how well of a person she might be.

"Emma," said her very informal teacher Graham. The little girl's wavy locks bounced as she looked up from her little story.

"Yes Graham?" Her sweet voice was cheerful. She always liked him and she knew she was one of the few favorites of his. Graham walked to her and said in a nice but serious voice;

"The new girl starts class today. I want you to be her buddy... show her around and help her get use to the school, ok?" Emma smiled and it made the room feel warm.

"Of course! I'd love to!" She was a silly girl and was a very amiable one. Her teacher left her alone and she continued to write her little story about how a swan princess is captured by an evil vampire queen. She was just about to write how they became friends in end because the swan princess showed the queen everyone can have a happy ending. However it came time for her class to have lunch. Emma's school was a small school so the cafeteria was maybe a bit too confined. As the class walked single file to the cafeteria Emma could hear the girls and boys snickering and gossiping about the new girl. Emma was so sick of hearing about her in such a negative manor. They haven't even seen her, so Emma thought.

When Emma actually looked at where they were going she say a girl in a black wrap dress with apple red trim. Her hair was a near black color, maybe an espresso like shade. Her olive skin was was a bit pale but glowing as well. She was even wearing a bit of dark eye liner.

The blonde girl got out of line and walked to the brunette in the corner. "Hi! I'm Emma. I'm supposed to be you buddy and help you around." The girl didn't answer. She seemed to be a bit nervous. "Don't worry, I won't bite. What's your name huh?" The girl turned to look at the blonde. Her smile was so cute, but somewhat creepy.

"I'm Regina..." She didn't have a backpack or a lunch box. The girl caught Emma staring at her. "I'm not a zoo exhibit... stop staring." Emma hadn't realized she was eyeing the brunette at all. The blonde couldn't help but blush, and it was a bright rose pink.

"Sorry. Hey why don't you have a lunch? You going to buy?"

"No, I knew I would too nervous to eat... I was right." Regina looked very uncomfortable. Maybe even a bit sick. Emma had an idea.

"Hey I'll skip lunch with you. Okay? So you aren't alone." There was another of Emma's classic smiles. This time when Regina smiled back it was cute and more adorable than creepy. Regina started to nervously walk to the cafeteria. Emma grabbed her hand. "Don't be nervous." The two entered the lunch area hand in hand. All eyes were on them.

There was an empty end of a table. Regina and Emma sat side across from each other. The uncomfortableness was apparent for the brunette as she heard the whispers around about how she looked. Her head dipped downwards in sadness.

"Hey Emma!" Some kid yelled across the table. "I'm sorry you're stuck with that... Thing." There was a bunch of 'yeahs' and laughs going around. One other kid joined in;

"Wednesday Addams called... she wants her clothes back, goth loser."A soft sniffle could be heard from Regina. Emma was the only one who heard. Emma knew Regina was crying when she lifted her head and her eye liner was dripping a bit.

"Regina, don't cry." The blonde got up and hugged Regina. She showed the new girl where the bathroom was. Emma waited outside the bathroom for about a good ten minutes. She didn't head anything and so she went to investigate. To Emma's surprise Regina was just standing there looking in the mirror.

She didn't glance away from her reflection. She muttered soft and sadly, "is there something wrong with me?" Emma walked closer to the goth.

"I don't think so. I just met you but you seem pretty cool." Emma was close enough to hug Regina but she was pushed away.

"Then why have I switched schools almost four times and moved about twice? I'm bullied where ever I go." This time she did breakdown. The tears were not much and the noises were barely audible. "They don't even bother to get to know me." Emma looked at Regina. Their eyes met.

"I want to get to know you. Maybe after school we could hang out? Would it make you more comfortable at your house?" Regina nodded and finished crying with a sniffle.

"Yeah that could work... My family though is a bit creepy and kooky."

"I don't mind. I just want to make sure your okay." Emma was sincere in her words and Regina knew that. The goth girl was happy some was willing to care.

Lunch was over soon after and in class the two sat next to each other. Periodically thought the lecture of some random English grammar. Emma and Regina passed notes.

They weren't even words. The little doodles were a prediction of what Regina's house would be like. Every little hint Regina gave did not help the blonde. Little sketches of bats and black cats were all in one corner while Emma finally drew a coffin and a horrible looking wolf. Next Regina drew a gargoyle.

The two got away with not paying attention all throughout class. The final bell of the day rang. Regina walked out of the school quickly as she could. Emma followed the girls steps and grabbed her playfully.

"We can't go to your house without me, remember?" Regina shoved Emma off of her. It wasn't in a sad or rude way, but in a way of jest.

"Follow me Emma." The dark haired girl grabbed the perky girl's hand and tugged her along. The house was in walking distance but it was in a near abandoned neighborhood. There was uncut grass and weeds. Not to mention it was dead grass.

Next the two found themselves looking a stronghold mansion. It bleak but anything than dull. The windows were tinted a dark grey with a hint of red. The double doors were huge and jet black. The front gates were ivy and rose covered. Emma was frozen. The home had a haunting and disturbing feel to it. The blonde was in a bit of a trance.

"Emma? Are you going to go in or... do you want to go to your house?" Regina sounded nervous and disappointed. She thought Emma was going to ditch her.

"Uh, yeah." Emma looked at her brunette friend. The two stepped forward when the dark doors opened. There was a shadow in the doorway but Emma couldn't tell who or what. She was scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a bit of a mashed together chapter. More adventures of the 5th graders will shown later in flashback. I hope you all enjoy this. The real story is about to begin next chapter so... I also didn't have much time to edit because I am using my sister's computer…**

***Mistakes are all mine***

** Review please and enjoy!**

**~MacabreMonster**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mysterious and Spooky<p>

Emma stared at the figure in door way when a great dane ran out of the mansion and jumped upon Regina. It was licking her face and nearly as tall has her.

"Down Bubele, down." Regina was giggling as Bubele was smothering her with dog kisses. The dane was jumping for joy to see Regina and her guest, Emma. It barked loudly while the figured showed herself in the light. The pale skin was like like the moon and her pitch midnight black dress match Bubele's fur perfectly. "Hello mother," Regina said softly as if afraid.

The mother tossed her deep brown hair to the side when she spoke. "My dear Regina who is your friend?" Emma hid her hands behind her back as well as shifting her weight. To Emma the woman was a bit scary too with her makeup adding to her wicked appearance.

"Um- I'm Emma!" The girl tried to keep the miserable and tense mood away, but Regina and her mother seemed to like it the dreadful feeling.

"So perky... How... Lovely." The sarcasm the mother portrayed was unmeasurable. "I am Cora Mills. Welcome to my home." Next Cora allowed Emma and Regina inside, but what Emma surprised her. Regina saw the look on her blonde friend's face and was highly amused. There were gothic table sets and chairs as well suits of armor in the corners. The black painted walls were tall. Also there was barely a window in sight.

"I think we should just go to my room." Regina tugged on Emma's red jacket and the run up the extremely creaky stairs. Down the long dark hall was Regina's room which was marked by a petrified bat. Emma could have sworn she heard someone nearly giggle, but in the creepiest way. Regina opened the door and pulled the curious blonde inside. The brunette was afraid of Emma being too creeped out. A cute little meow then broke Regina's worry. It was her pet black cat, Tish. She was stretching out in her little bed near the curtained window. "Hey little girl…" The brunette said sweetly.

Emma looked between the two. "You have an interesting family."

"It's not interesting. It's annoyingly different." Regina was never happy with her family. Yes she loved the gothic apparel and ways her family lived, but her mother was too strict and controlling. Her father was aways her safe haven but he was scared of Cora too.

"Why? You should love your family. I think it's kinda cool." Emma didn't know what to expect next with this mysterious house and the spooky family.

"I want my mom's love but she loves her witchcraft more."

"She's a witch?"

"Yep. I'm her only child so I'm up next to learn." Emma sat down on the black sheets of Regina's bed. She dragged her gothic friend down with her.

"Do you want to be a witch? That would be totally awesome!" Regina smiled at her. Regina always had mixed emotions about if she wanted to be a witch. She tugged again on Emma and hugged her.

"It would be kinda awesome. Her tricks are cool." Regina wanted freedom to be herself most of all but she knew that wouldn't happen. Then Emma pointed to an object in the corner.

"What's that," Emma asked. She knew what it was but felt the need to ask anyways.

"A guillotine… I chop things in half when I am bored or for play." Emma laughed ridiculously. She found this so cool and creepy. She loved it. Regina could feel it too. She snickered along with her. Then a knock came to the door.

"Regina, may I come in?" Regina smiled the the man's voice.

"Yes, you may father!" A medium height man walked in. He was dressed like a gothic noble. His hair was starting to gray along with a receding hairline. He however had a positive aura around him.

"Hello darling, and her friend…"

"Emma"

"Ah Emma. I'm Henry, your mother was worried about you she's here to pick you up." He seemed sad because Regina's only friend once again is ripped from her. The blonde got up and looked back at Regina as she left the room. Regina looked so sad when her father sat down next to her.

"She's not coming back is she? None of them come back…" Henry took his dear little girl onto his lap and into his arms. He told her things will be okay. Next came a yell from downstairs. It was Cora calling for Regina. The kid ran down to the main room. "Yes mama?"

"Ask before bringing a new stranger to our home? Stay away from her anyway. She's dreadfully too perky." Cora was beyond angry however. She knew Regina had been speaking about her witchcraft.

"Yes mother," the daughter said with her eyes on the floor.

* * *

><p><span><em>On Emma's way home<em>

"I don't want you to hanging out with her. Her family is too strange and I don't know her parents well enough." Emma's mom was probably the most annoying woman Emma knew and that is why that statement did not surprise her at all.

"But mom, Regina is really cool! She just dresses differently!" Emma had to held back before she slipped about the guillotine or the fact Regina's mom was a _witch_. Her mom looked her her before getting out of the car.

"I said no Emma." Well that did not stop Emma from sneaking out to visit Regina or the other way around for about three months. The two hung out and became best of friend until a tragic day.

**X**

It was an early summer morning and everything for Emma had be going right. The only thing missing was her best friend. She never was absent but today she was. When the bell rang for school to be over, Emma was in sadness she had never felt before. She walked to her house when her mom had actually been parked at the edge of the parking lot. Emma ran over. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"I've told you millions of times not to hang out with her… I was wrong." Emma got in the car and her mother drove off but to the hospital. "She's hurt." Emma was pale beyond the dead. When they reached the hospital Emma ran before her mom inside and asked where Regina was. The nurse led her to the ICU but the little cell's bed was empty.

"How could that be! She was dying!" The pit of Emma's stomach twisted into a horrible knot. She wanted to throw up. Her friend was near death and missing bothered her to the core.

In the car Emma shed a tear and tried to go on with her day. She couldn't. For the next week or so Emma couldn't eat or sleep well. She checked the news about Regina's disappearance and found out her father died in the crash. No one knew were regina went. Later that month she found out that Cora moved and left the house blocked off.

Emma went through the rest of fifth grade and to her senior year of high school wondering about her gothic friend.

* * *

><p><span><em>First day of Senior year:<em>

Emma walked into the colorful, yet boring school. She knew this year would be just like the rest. She was walking throughout the Red, Purple, and White painted hallways. She still had trouble finding her new locker. By the time she found it she was close to the front doors. The warning bell had rung, but someone walked into the school a bit late. Emma looked up at the gorgeous girl. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes, though hidden by sunglasses, were memorizing. Her figure was perfect. Her skin was pale and her black avant garde fashion made the most flawless contrast.

The woman looked over at Emma and her jaw fell. She tried her best switch her vision away. She was afraid of remembering. That's when Emma made the connection.

"Regina?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty much all hints. By the end it is very obvious as to what I mean. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is a bit random. I'm going to be sporadic with my posting because I have no life but writing and drawing. So many things to write… I will try to keep up this fanfic as I work on my original stories. I again had some trouble editing again so please excuse that…**

***All mistakes are mine***

**Review please and Enjoy!**

**~MacabreMonster**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Black Is Such A Happy Color<p>

_First Day of Senior Year (cont…)_

The woman Emma whom thought was Regina strutted over with swagger to the blonde. She had that familiar anxious look. However she seemed to have a bit of anger in the expression. Emma expected to be cussed at or something. Instead the brunette teen pulled Emma so close; hugging her tight.

"Emma," she said so softly. It was almost a whisper. It was Regina. She wanted to cry so desperately. The brunette missed her silly friend all these years. When they broke apart the smiles the parted on their lips were so bright, awkward and cute. It was just like it use to be. "I missed you." Regina took off her sunglasses but the oddness of her eyes was hypnotic. They were her chocolate color, but had the tint of a dark and deep purple. Faintly Emma remembered Cora having a similar tint to her eyes.

"Did she make you one… a witch?" That was not suppose to have come from her lips. Regina gave a glare at the blonde. Such a glare was angry and spiteful. She had never looked at Emma like that before. An added oddity was a flash of red in her eyes.

"None of your concern Emma. Yes, I want to be friends again… Things have changed though. Let's just build trust again before anything else." She sounded more saddened than angry. Emma just nodded but in the back of her not so innocent mind lingered a feeling Regina was a witch now but there had to be something else. Regina was paler than she ever was.

"Okay, I'll go along. I just want you to be okay." She was true to her words. "By the way… I've never told you how good you look in black."

"Thank you Swan. Black is such a happy color." It had been a long time since she had be referred to like that. Regina was back. The bell had rung but neither cared to go to class. It was a bad way to start senior year but the two stood side by side on a row of lockers. They talked about what had happened with Emma, but they avoided anything about what happened with Regina.

Regina wanted to tell Emma everything but she knew she couldn't. The girl would have to figure it out on her own. The horrible roller coaster Regina had experience and continues to was dangerous. Emma told her about how she had a new baby brother.

"Oh, I have a baby brother now too. His name is Henry." Regina's visage was bright. It was the brightest Emma had ever seen. "He's so cute."

"You guys named him after your dad? Isn't that confusing?" The brunette looked down. She wanted to say a few nasty things at the world but she didn't. She looked back up at the blonde.

"Daddy died in that crash Emma." Her voice was horse and raspy. It was a sore too. Emma reached over and hugged Regina with all she had.

"I'm sorry 'Gina." The brunette leaned in onto Emma. No words were spoken but the feeling of care was mutual.

"Thanks Emma."

All school day the skipped classes and sat in the loner table at lunch. At lunch one of Emma's friends came to sit with her and Regina. This made the the goth uncomfortable. It was Ruby. Regina remembered her from elementary school well. She was one of the bullies. She constantly made Addams Family jokes or the Munsters because Regina was a so called 'freak.'

"Oh look who's back… the freak." Ruby said with a smirk. Regina didn't reply with anger but in stead a sassy smile and reply.

"I'd return the word freak but I don't want to compliment you." The flustered look on Ruby's face was priceless to Regina, and even Emma. Ruby left the two alone. They snickered as she left.

The school bell rang indicating the school day was over. Regina darted out of the school before Emma could even say goodbye.

* * *

><p><em><span>Regina's home [Night]:<span>_

"Regina, time for your studies!" Cora was calling from the bottom of the stairs. Regina was in her room rolling her eyes. She hated her studies with her mother and him. It drove her mad. She didn't want to be a witch and let alone the a cursed being. She got up and out of bed. Her little cat Tish followed.

Down the creaky stairs she trekked. She got to the main room and the man she despised was standing next to her mother.

"Hello Rumplestiltskin," she said while trying to not be rude. Cora gave her a look that made Regina well up with guilt. Regina and Cora blamed the teen for her father's death. Cora wanted Regina under her command and that was the perfect way to do it.

"You're brother is asleep so please don't wake the boy." Then the witch of a mother left the room. Regina was alone with the classy warlock. This made her even more uncomfortable. The type of magic he taught was dark and corrupting. She didn't want to become so cold and vile like her mother.

"Hello dearie," Rumple said. "Let us begin with turning that," he said while pointing the Tish, "into a raven. Learn to change her into anything you need. I'm sure that… little monster wouldn't mind, just like we've practiced." The brunette looked down at her cute cat. The two were best friends and the witch in training liked the idea of having her around all the time.

"Okay. I will." Regina looked down at her cat and concentrated. She focused all her loneliness at Tish. Regina's hands glowed a deep purple as a small wisp of the magic flowed in the air. With a dim twinkle of light shined in the cat's blue eyes. Quickly the feline morphed into a black bird with one single purple feather. Her eyes were black and beady.

"Congratulations you did something right." Rumple never really have a full compliment to Regina. "Now, turn her into something useful." She rolled hers eyes and looked down at Tish. The only thing that came to mind was a trick she read in a fairytale. With a blink of an eye the raven was now a pocket mirror made to look like an old fashioned pocket watch. Regina bent down and picked it up. Rumple had to step in and antagonize. "A mirror? You don't even show a reflection in one." Regina opened the mirror and said the cat's name. A woman appeared. She was pale and had long black hair.

"A handy magic mirror. She can help me when I need it, right Tish?" The woman in the mirror assured Regina that she was at her loyal service. "I also need to learn to fake a reflection so no one is suspicious." Regina looked into the mirror and saw nothing but the objects behind her. Her heart sunk and held together with metaphorical stitches. "Why can't I be normal…"

"Normal is not written in your destiny dearie." Rumple had his sassy and creepy giggle. Regina looked at him with a death stare that even shook him. Regina was powerful but not just magic. Her strength and speed.

"It's your fault I'm like this!" She was not happy with her life. She never was but when the car crash happened everything turned upside down. "You're the person who turned me into this monster. It's your fault!"

"It's my fault that I saved your life? Well, dearie that's not a very nice accusation." He was enjoying her anger. Regina heard her little brother cry in his room.

"I need to take care of Henry. We'll take later." Regina walked away from him and moved with haste to her brother's room. She opened the door. Henry was squirming in his crib. Her hand picked him up and her arms wrapped around him. Almost instantly his crying stopped. Regina loved her baby brother too much. She'd die and or kill for him. He reached for her face. She sat down in a rocking chair and just held him. The two were absolutely adorable.

Once Henry was asleep and put back in his crib, Regina walked down and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out what looked like a wine bottle. It was a red liquid but far from wine. Regina took a goblet and poured the liquid. She took a sip and her eyes glowed red again. She drank it faster than she should have but she was thirsty. Her throat was sore and dry. Her hunger was too much.

Regina wiped away the drink from her lips and moved her tongue across her teeth and accidentally cut it on a fang.

"I hate this."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a strange chapter. I am happy with it though so I hope you enjoy. I've had some issues concentrating so editing still is an issue. I'm having fun with this fic. I hope you guys are liking it! I swear next chapter will be more interesting.**

***All mistakes are mine***

**Review PLEASE**

**~MacabreMonster**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Day Like This<p>

_8th period a week later (last class of the day):_

Regina was sitting in the way back of class. Emma had moved herself to be in close proximity. The brunette was staring in to her magic mirror. Still there was no reflection. She tried and tried while tuning the rest of the world out. A small faint reflection was finally revealed. A smirk parted her lips but quickly changed as the teacher called on her. It was some silly question about the Pythagorean Theorem. Regina honestly replied;

"I won't use this after everyday after class or even after this school year. Frankly me dear teacher… I don't give a damn." The face of the male staff was priceless. Emma looked at Regina not with malice but instead a laughing grin. Emma found the goth's sass and attitude to be the best thing in the world. Since Emma was eleven she had a minor crush she long had forgotten about but now she was hoping it wasn't obvious she was starting to crush hard again. The way Regina smile and how her enchanting eyes shinned while sparkling in the sun. Her hair was the perfect color in contrast to Regina's glow in the dark like skin.

The bell rang while Regina was looking outside at the blue skies. She thought about how awful of a day it was. The sun was her nemesis and it was shinning brightly down upon them. She felt weak. Next Emma tapped Regina's shoulder. There was no response.

"Regina wanna hang out at the park today?" Emma's voice had an obvious quiver in it. Regina shifted to stand and look at Emma. The hesitation was great, but Regina accepted.

"Sure, does today sound alright?" Regina was desperately trying to avoid another magic lesson and travel away from the bottles and bottles of blood. Then she continued, "Even on a day like this it sounds wonderful." Emma was puzzled by Regina's response. The brunette was always a weird one but she never complained about how horrible a nice weather day could be, let alone why it would bother her.

"A day like this?"

"Yes Emma… a dreadfully sunny day. I don't do well in the sun anymore." Emma was still confused but accepted that excuse. She took Regina, who was unwilling to comply, by the arm and dragged her through the ocean of students. They received some strange looks mostly because Regina's attire. Her heels clicked across the floor as she was nearly dragged outside. Emma took a breath of air when they were outside. Regina however struggled to find her sunglasses.

The two walked side by side to the town park. It was still a horrible day to Regina. She kept her eyes to the ground. Emma was thinking about not embarrassing herself. Her hands were in her pockets while she kicked around a stone or two.

"So Regina… where did you go? Where did you go when you disappeared? I thought you were dying." The blonde was caught by her friend's hand. She was pulled to make what little eye contact she could make with Regina.

"Emma I told you some things are best left alone." Regina was so stern it disturbed Emma. She wondered what was so horrible Regina needed to keep hidden. Her mind decided to keep low but she would unearth the truth. Emma walked a little farther away then before from her friend. "Sorry Regina… I just missed you."

"And is that why you are majorly crushing on me?" Emma didn't look up from the pavement. Her cheeks were a mixture of rose and scarlet. She felt a push on her arm. "Don't be shy Emma. You can tell me anything," Regina said whimsically. They were just reaching the park and Regina had her arm wrapped around Emma. Regina fell onto her back under a tree, in a dark shade. Emma propped herself up against the tree. Her palms were sweaty. She was nervous.

"I've always liked you... Since we were kids. It's just, you're special." Regina has not said a word to Emma. Regina was actually flattered by her affection. Her eyes were closed and she could feel Emma's energy bounce all over the place. The blonde's heartbeat was racing nearly missing a few beats. This was so cliché it made Regina snicker. Finally she sat up when a cool breeze passed by.

"Emma… I am flattered and can say that I feel the same," Regina started before her phrases were broken up by Emma's over excitement.

"Really!" She was still so very nervous. The blonde was hoping this wasn't just one of Regina's pranks. She took a chance. "So… maybe you would want to go on a date?" The brunette groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Emma you know me better than that… and like I said things have changed." Emma now was the annoyed one. She was sick of hearing that times have changed.

"What exactly has changed Regina?" The impatient blonde was demanding an answer. She stood over Regina staring at her. Emma say through the sunglasses to the dark eyes hidden behind them. The brunette grabbed and pulled Emma down so she could sit together. She looked unhappy and frustrated. Regina then spoke softly with a shallow frown;

"Do you really want to know that badly?" Emma bobbed her head and so Regina explained. "In the car wreck I lost more than my father. Mother was in the back seat and was somehow alright. I blame witchcraft. Emma she wanted me to be like her. There was just one problem. I was dying." Regina had an apathetic visage. She seemed to trail off in thought.

"And?" That seemed to bring her back somewhat.

"Sorry… Mother decided to use a backup plan to save my life. One even she was frightful to use. Emma she turned me into a vampire. It was the only way I could have survived." Now her eyes were red underneath her deep purple sunglasses. Her face expressed anger. She looked away from Emma and a expression of frustration, tears, met her cheek. "I hate it." A touch gently was placed on her shoulder. Regina looked to see a smiling blonde.

"Gina that doesn't change the fact you are my best friend. If you are saying things can't be the same is true but you don't have to make a big deal out of it. Being a vampire is actually pretty cool." Her coaxing smile did not phase Regina.

"Yes it does Emma. I've killed a lot of people in the past few years and I don't want you to be one of them."

"I can handle myself. Just give me a chance." That is when Emma's cute eyes made Regina feel over whelmed. It wasn't with anxiety or fear, but with an unknown feeling.

"Ok," She said cheerfully. They just stared at each other for the longest time. Neither knew who leaned in first but their lips softly met with Regina's hand caressing Emma's face. She pulled her closer. It was a mutual let go when the split. Their face's were pink and Emma now scooted closer to the brunette. Her arms were wrapped around the vampire's waist. They laid together.

"You're a good kisser Regina," Emma said jokingly.

"Oh course I am. I'm Regina Mills." Then Regina heard from her pocket a female voice. She took out her pocket mirror. "What Tish?"

"You cat is now a mirror?"

Regina nodded and replied, "Don't ask." Emma didn't bother to ask anymore questions. She just watched Regina talk to her mirror… or cat.

"You're mother is looking for you." That made Regina panic. If she had anyone to worry about hurting Emma it would be her mother over everyone else. The brunette stood up.

"I'm sorry Emma. I have to go."

"Gina…" Emma stood up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Why are you so scared of your mother?" Regina pulled away harshly.

"I have very good reason to. I'm sorry I have to go home. I was nice and so were your lips." Then Regina kissed Emma again tenderly before walking to a extremely shady area. The blonde could see the puff of purple smoke as she disappeared.

"Regina," Emma whispered in disappointment. She started on to her way home.

When Emma opened the door of her apartment no one was home. She just went to her room and sat there on her bed. The blonde pulled out her homework. Her mind was too jumbled to think about it though. All she could think of was what was happening with Regina. Were they together and why is she so afraid of Cora? Those questions bombarded her over and over.

The next day at school Emma anxiously awaited to see Regina, but she was a no show. All day Emma was wasting too much time on the woman. It worried her because the look Regina had when she said 'mother.' It frightened Emma. She never showed.

"I hope you're okay," Emma hoped into the wind. It carried her words but it would never meet Regina's ears. "Please be okay…"


End file.
